super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow The Hedgehog
"Your nightmares never lie." Shadow The Hedgehog is a character from the Sonic Franchise. He is played on Super Smash Brothers: Life Itself by the handler, Shadow_Ex, the owner of the website. Shadow was chosen to be played as due to him being a popular character and a natural shoe in to be on the Super Smash Brothers Video Game Roster, Shadow_Ex had always loved the character ever since playing him in the Sonic Adventure Battle series, thus his occurence on SSB: Li. "...And this is why I don't like people." Currently, however, Shadow is played by the user Cynda1, and has been since October 3rd, 2018. Because of this, the character has been taken in a new direction, although Cynda1 loves the character as much as Shadow Ex does. Cynda1 had always seen potential in the character as far as stories, and strives to try and have it fully realized through rp. Appearance Shadow Ex's version of Shadow A black hedgehog with a mean streak, Shadow's appearance has changed slightly over his few years on Li. First it was his natural, no clothing no guns no style look with just his white gloves, his jet shoes, and his skin and fur. After being rescued by his comrade Charmy in Dark Emerald Coast recently however, he has adopted a newer more rugged look. Shadow now dawns a brown scarf and brown cape to not only add a bit of style, but also have protection from the Starvia plague on Li. These days Shadow is also much more messier with his fur more chaotic and tangled and the spines of his body are sharper and less even due to both age and many battles over the years on the planet. Some argued it is because of depression and exhaustion, while others say it is simply because Shadow has more important things on his mind than just grooming. Cynda1's version of Shadow Shadow's appearance is very similar to his in game counterpart. Whether this is due to the fact that he is immortal and ageless, or the fact that he's only been there for little over a year is hard to say. He also looks almost identical to Shadow Ex's version of Shadow, but is still rather clean cut. As a result, Shadow's mannerisms may seem a bit different from the former version, as this one, although just as serious about protecting Li, is a bit more casual. People who know Shadow often comment on him being "edgy" or "grumpy", and, perhaps due to his size, people often treat this version of Shadow as if he were a child. Which he doesn't appreciate. Personality Shadow Ex's version of Shadow Shadow is a very serious being. He has quite a filthy mouth and he could care less for manners and etiquette. He isn't much for humor, he doesn't get along well with others that treat everything with a grain of salt or as one big joke. He can be cocky sometimes, but he does this in small doses. He is a little competitive, but he also thrives on team work and helping others. Some would also say Shadow is bipolar, and unstable when he gets angry. Shadow does not have many friends, but the ones he does have, Skull Kid for example, he would defend with his life. He rarely grows attached to anyone, but when he does, he doesn't let go. Shadow may like team work, but when he doesn't get along with his colleagues on missions, or simply isn't feeling it, he will gladly go lone wolf and take initiative himself often being a leader even when there is nobody to lead. Oh yes, and Shadow isn't fond of blue hedgehogs.... Cynda1's version of Shadow The first thing someone will note about this version of Shadow is the amount of arrogance he has. From the moment he first appeared in Li, Shadow was quick to let people know that he was the Ultimate Life Form and not one to be messed with. He often tried to knock people down, letting them know how little he thought of them. Shadow was, and is, also incredibly stubborn, unwilling to hear anyone out, reasoning to himself that he knew, and knows, better. As a result, Shadow has solidified himself as someone who doesn't really get along with people very well. At least, not from the get go. Shadow was someone who was always on edge early on in Li, and was always quick to challenge someone to a fight if they angered him. This may have been due to the fact that he was eager to get back to his original world, the one he had promised his long deceased friend, Maria Robotnik, he would protect. He was extremely aggressive, and had no intentions on letting anyone get close to him. Shadow was also rather concerned for his arch rival, Sonic, who had been framed by the demon Mephiles. He didn't want to believe that he was behind all the heinous things that people told him he had done and said. Shadow had fought the fake Sonic upon coming into Li, and though he doesn't show it even now, Shadow is sometimes hard on himself for believing that this was the real Sonic. However, due to the efforts of a very kind yellow Pokemon who seemed to see a lot of good in him, Shadow slowly but surely made a change. Upon realizing that some people actually considered this place their home, Shadow mellowed out a little bit realizing that it was just as important to protect Li as it was his own world. He even managed to make amends with Krystal, another character he met upon entering Li, but was much less impressed with him than Zeraora, the yellow Pokemon. Shadow continues his arrogance, though he strives to try and be more encouraging to those who are trying to improve with mixed results. Despite all of his flaws: stubbornness, arrogance, bringing others down, and often shows a lack of empathy to boot, Shadow has a heart, and one that often proves too big for him to handle. Perhaps the reasoning for the Ultimate Life Form to keep people at arm's length is due to the extreme amount of care he does have for people but can't share. This is something he showcased upon the departure of his surrogate, self proclaimed mother, Zeraora. Perhaps the thought of losing those that are close to him and ending up the same as he was when he was first released by Dr. Eggman is something he is often plagued with, to the point where he can't even admit to himself that he cares out of fear that he'll fall apart. Shadow is a brave person, and is always one of the first in line, if not the first, to risk his safety, and even life, to protect the innocent around him. However, his Neutral status often stems from the lack of mercy he shows his enemies, as well as a lack of forgiveness he has for them. Shadow is willing to even kill those he deems as unforgivable, no matter how questionable others may think it is. At his core, Shadow works and thinks alone. He's never been a team player, and although he's getting better at accepting help, he likely never will be one. That being said, Shadow's words and actions often come from a place of caring, even if it's almost always impossible to tell. He is, after all, very secretive about his emotions as well as his past. Abilities Shadow Ex's version of Shadow Shadow is generally an all around balanced fighter with special focus on his dexterity. Being a hedgehog, and an immortal experiment from a lab, Shadow is not human or mortal by any means, so he is insanely fast and is said to be able to keep up with the speed of sound and the likes of one Sonic The Hedgehog, who was thought to be one of the fastest beings in the universe. However, due to the heavy toxins on Li, Shadow's abilities are not at full power, and he often has to try harder to reach incredible speeds and fight with precision. Shadow likes to use two weapons; A Chaos Emerald that never leaves his possession, and a pair of pistols. These weapons are something he can use and pull out of nowhere, and control and harness to do great damage at any moment with laser accuracy. However, he sometimes relies on his own spiky body, his speed, and his own natural fighting ability to physically hurt his foes. Really, his whole body is a weapon, including the ability to use chaos energy to hurt others, but usually he just uses his weapons. Shadow also has the ability to match others in intelligence, and sometimes even strength. Because of his genetics, he is well balanced and not just speedy. His charisma lacks, but everything else can help him hang with the best in even the toughest of fights. Lastly, Shadow can transform into a hyper state, upping all of his stats temporarily and transforming his body into a golden enhanced version of himself. With this new form as his final smash, Shadow can fly at high speeds through the air even into outer space, and can move faster than anything at any time. He is also practically invincible in this state and hard to put down. Cynda1's Version of Shadow Much like Li's original Shadow, this version of Shadow also has problems tapping into the strength that he's been accustomed to. That being said, Shadow's abilities, though almost completely similar to Shadow Ex, have some clear differences from Li's original. For example, while the original Shadow only had special focus on his dexterity, this one has a boosted Wisdom stat as well. On top of that, none of his attacks relied on his Strength stat, which while impressive, is less than reliable than his speed and Chaos Powers. This Shadow is just as Charismatic as the original, which is... not at all really. However, all of Shadow's other stats aside from his Dexterity and Wisdom aren't that reliable, and in fact, are all less reliable than the original's, including his Strength stat. Because of this, while he is somewhat balanced, he's definitely a bit more of a glass cannon than Li's original Shadow. While he can fight pretty well, Shadow's stamina is lacking in Li, and it's been proven in most fights that it doesn't take much to take him down with the right strategy. But to underestimate Shadow would be unwise with his arsenal of attacks, and though they're not as vast in number as he's used to, they can still be pretty deadly. His Primary attacks all rely on his impressive speed, while his Special attacks rely on his Wisdom stat. He has light attacks, like Chaos Snap and Spin Dash. Dash and Homing attack are both good for avoiding damage (when Dash doesn't miss) and improving accuracy. Shadow finds this combination among some of his most reliable. Chaos Spear is a highly effective attack, and his signature attack at that. A lightning bolt made of pure Chaos Energy that can hurt, and even has a chance to paralyze, Chaos Spear is even more effective when used twice, though it does tire him out when used excessively. Chaos Spear is an attack that Shadow's relied on years before coming to Li, and that doesn't seem to be changing anytime soon. Chaos Boost is an attack that temporarily powers up one of Shadow's Chaos abilities, as well as accuracy. It is quite a bit straining to use, but it's definitely an asset to his arsenal of attacks. Finally, Shadow's most dangerous attack, Chaos Nightmare. Shadow's capable of distorting time and space to the point of causing significant damage to his opponent. Of course, this attack is slightly unstable and dark, thus Shadow never uses it unscathed. With the amount of damage it causes, though, that's hardly a problem for him. Finally, Shadow's Final Smash is his Super Shadow form. With this power, he has access to the attacks Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, and Chaos Rush, depending on the alignment of his foe. If they're good, the move is Chaos Blast, if they're evil the move is Chaos Control, and if they're neutral the move is Chaos Rush. Each attacks are color coordinated, Chaos Control being blue, Blast being red, and Rush being yellow, so it's an easy indicator which attack he's about to use even if he doesn't say the name of the attack. Recently, Shadow has even discovered a new transformation in a mission to save Hylias Grace Academy, but it's hard to say if it's a transformation that he could ever do again seeing as the item that made it possible, an enchanted gauntlet, shattered to pieces once his mission was done. Shasonus was sort of a form that was Shadow but wasn't at the same time. It granted him with Isonus's knowledge and his powers, including the ability to rip the souls out of people. The circumstances that lead to Shasonus coming to be is still quite a mystery, but the gathering of all the artifacts in the school may have been a factor. Shadow, although extremely competitive, has a fighting style that he normally tries to stick to. With few exceptions, he refuses to use his bubble shield, even if it costs him a win. He also refuses to forfeit a match, seeing it as the coward's way out, and looks down at people who forfeit a match before the victor is decided. Again, this has some exceptions, like if Shadow isn't fighting to compete, but rather trying to teach a lesson, or learn something. As much as Shadow often depends on his powers and abilities, there is something deep inside of him that causes him to be wary of them at the same time. Shadow has recently found himself trying to rely on his powers less for... reasons he doesn't seem interested in sharing. Shadow sometimes describes episodes where he blacks out and something gets destroyed. As of yet, he has no proof if he's the cause or not as the only instance when he was actually seen doing this was during his fight with Wario, and even then, Shadow figured he just blacked out. Regardless, Shadow is a strong fighter that shouldn't be underestimated, even with all the set backs the Life Sphere has given him with his powers and abilities. History Shadow Ex's version of Shadow Shadow was created 50 years ago by Prof. Gerald Robotnik as the Ultimate Life Form, which is ageless and immortal. Sharp witted and seemingly always on the edge, Shadow is described as the dark incarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog. Once he has set himself to a goal, he will do whatever it takes to accomplish it, regardless of any danger. After the trauma of the death of his only friend, Maria Robotnik, Shadow strives to fulfill his purpose and keep the promise he made to her, despite his general loathing of mankind. Although his relationship with Sonic seems to have developed from antagonistic to friendly rivalry, animosity from not understanding their different mindsets continues. Shadow ended up being one of the last survivors after the explosion. He was stranded for several days in the Shimmering Wastelands searching for any hope of life. Finally he saw a large glowing bubble, and within it, a town that appeared to be in the middle of a building process. When he ventured to the sphere and was welcomed into it, he noticed Sonic and his gang of friends there being the life of the party; this sickened him. He still continues to wait for his shining moment on being the sole hero and taking Sonic's glory. He is prepared to reach the western hemisphere and save planet Li from destruction hoping to finally settle his gap of not being recognized as the hero, and gaining the respect he so heavily desires. Overtime though, the longer Shadow had been a part of the Life Sphere, and being one of the first survivors, the more his mindset has changed. Shadow has learned to grow more attached to the citizens of the Sphere and has grown a bit more kind and understanding of what must be done to save the planet. He began to develop more emotions, and feelings and a smarter mindset to figure out how to get rid of the Starvia. It started years ago when the Life Sphere was invaded by a surprise army of Infected in their weakest time of trying to build their defenses. Infected creatures like Andross and a giant falling Infected Moon that originally came from Hyrule, as well as various other Infected enemies from all different lands worked together to try and bring the Life Sphere down. They were successful in damaging the Life Sphere, but they failed to bring it to dust. The team work of the Life Sphere's people was too great. Everyone within the Sphere gave it their all and fought away the invaders. This was when Shadow first started to feel something for the inhabitants of the planet, to enjoy team work, and feelin something more in himself. Shadow started to feel a sense of responsibility, honor, and duty. After the invasion was taken care of, Shadow accepts a mission to rescue a creature from The Destroyed Treehouse deep in the jungle depths of Li. After fighting his way through some Infected and a giant monkey, Shadow finds the creature to be the goddess, Amaterasu, and rescues her from certain death. The fox goddess was injured, so Shadow aids her in escaping the jungle and fighting their way through more groups of Infected until at last reaching the Life Sphere. This was Shadow's first real friend, and in exchange, the Life Sphere gained a powerful warrior of the fray thanks to Shadow's efforts to rescue her. To this day they remain dear friends, and constant help to the Life Sphere. Shadow also helped bring down the criminal turned good guy Waluigi after his short rampage in the Life Sphere, this was also Shadow's first real encounter with the over arrogant pixelated fighter Mr. Game & Watch, who helped bring down Waluigi. The two quickly became friends however, but competitive friends, as the two often bicker and fight for being the better good guy. Their rivalry knows no bounds and to this day is still ongoing. Shortly after that, Shadow was requested to aid in a very important mission within Porky's old factory. Here, he would find a horrific scene and his first encounter with a seriously dangerous Infected known as Vivi. Vivi was a special and extra twisted kind of Infected that had the power of extreme sorcery which allowed the Infected wizard to bend magic at his will and conjur powerful spells. This Infected was also able to cancel out the trophy process of others, and kill them entirely. This left a scene of blood and dead bodies everywhere. The reason was rather unknown how ViVi was able to do this, but some argued that the mage had a focused, finer type of Infected virus inside of him. After a long and engaging battle, Shadow along with A.I.M., Ragna, Quote, Zero, and a few others were finally able to destroy the creature. Upon his defeat, Vivi vanished from sight leaving behind a dark ore of focused Infected energy. The ore was destroyed and Vivi was never heard from again. Rumors however have speculated that Vivi is no longer Infected, and is freely roaming the planet at his own discretion doing good instead of evil. These rumors have yet to be confirmed though. At the end of this mission Shadow became close to the robot that helped him in his mission known as A.I.M. and the two constantly now exchange information and enjoy going on missions together. Once this mission was done, Shadow was onto the next one. At this point in time, Shadow's nemesis, Dr. Eggman had expressed interest in helping the Life Sphere with their Infected troubles. Originally Shadow was against the idea, but overtime Eggman convinced Shadow he indeed had good intentions. So the two headed out on a mission together to retrieve a Chaos Emerald from a ship wreck on the Dark Emerald Coast. Little did Shadow know, this mission would be his downfall. With the help of Wolf and Espio, Shadow was able to find the Chaos Emerald, but not without fault. Shadow was shocked to see his most hated enemy, Black Doom appear before him. Enraged at his foe, Shadow attemps to use Chaos Control to defeat him, but Doom overpowers the hedgehog with Chaos Control of his own, and cancels out Shadow's emerald and freezes Shadow in a time stasis within the bowels of the ship for a year's time. Afterwards, Doom leaves Shadow to be trapped and exits the area and the team gives up on finding Shadow, including Eggman, and also exit the area. Presently, Shadow has recently been set free by his friend Charmy along with Dante and Espio via a rescue attempt. He was trapped and kept imprisoned by the being known as Chaos who found Shadow in his stasis and began trying to sap his power. Big The Cat was also imprisoned and set free as well. They are currently trying to defeat Chaos and his army of Infected before heading back to the Life Sphere and finding safety. Cynda1's version of Shadow Born on the now abandoned Space Colony Ark, Shadow lived a lonely, but peaceful life up in the dark, vastness of space. Well, it would've been lonely if it weren't for the everlasting joy that was Maria Robotnik, the granddaughter of his creator, Professor Gerald Robotnik. Not much is known about Shadow's past as not even Shadow can recall it with clarity. All he knows is that Maria was the sole purpose of his creation and his only true friend aboard the cold, unfeeling Ark. That all changed when GUN, the ones who previously funded the very project to create him, raided the Ark due to fearing Shadow's power. An "accident" is presumed to be the cause of this presumption. Shadow was one of the few survivors of the Ark, and one of only two that are still alive today. Unfortunately, Maria was not one of those survivors. A bullet claimed her life as she shot Shadow down to Earth, sending the hedgehog in a spiral of despair. Grief stricken by the loss of his only friend, Shadow vowed vengeance upon all of mankind. If he had to suffer with this loss, he'd make everyone pay a greater price. Life, however, had different plans for the wayward hedgehog... After being freed by the grandson of Greald, ironically enough, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Shadow began his plan of vengeance, even going so far as to encouraging Eggman to blow up half the moon. Making Eggman feel like he was in control, Shadow was pulling the strings and leading everyone into what would have been their demise. By the time Eggman realized what was really in store for them, it was too late to do anything about it, or so Shadow thought. Thanks to the ever kind Amy Rose, Shadow was reminded of what Maria truly wanted for him to do, and saved the planet he meant to destroy. That, however, came with a price: after barely surviving a fall down the planet's atmosphere, Shadow gained amnesia, losing all of his memory. To this day, there are still memories that Shadow has yet to recover, but seeing as he found his purpose in life, he doesn't seem all that curious about it anymore. So long as that's a constant, he's got nothing to worry about, right? Well, all good things must come to an end... After a Chaos Control gone wrong, Shadow winded up on a strange planet that seemed to be be... dead. That's the best way Shadow figured he could describe it. Shadow wandered through the wilderness, but then found himself coming across a sort of bubble covering civilization. In most circumstances, Shadow would've avoided that, but seeing as he wanted to get back to his home as soon as possible, he entered the sphere and it wasn't long before he met a yellow cat. This was, of course, Zeraora, who explained the situation rather calmly to him. Shadow, on the other hand, did not take it nearly as well. Shadow demanded that he be taken back to his world immediately and wouldn't take "that's impossible" for an answer. It would take Shadow some time to come to terms with his predicament, and Zeraora would be a key element in helping him do just that. Despite a rocky start, Zeraora managed to win Shadow over fairly quickly and thus a sort of... acquaintanceship began. It didn't take Shadow much longer to meet Krystal, someone who wasn't exactly thrilled by his constant bragging and claiming to be the "Ultimate Life Form" with little proof. Thanks to Shadow's callous and rather apathetic attitude, Krystal clearly disliked Shadow almost as much as he didn't care about her. Shadow would often egg her on, finding it humorous to see her angry, and since he didn't know how else to get back, it was probably the best way for him to vent his aggression at the time. Eventually, though, Krystal managed to get the upper hand over Shadow by putting his title under scrutiny, forcing the hedgehog to challenge her to a battle, which she gladly accepted. Despite it being his first battle in Li, Shadow defeated Krystal with little difficulty, though she did forfeit because of a twisted ankle. Shadow lost what little respect he had for Krystal for a while, and viewed her forfeiting as a sign of weakness, ignoring the fact that she had injured herself. Another sort of acquaintanceship he'd made was from a frequent mission partner he seemed to have acquired in Isabelle. Shadow was a bit put off by the pup at first, finding her too sweet and too friendly, but it didn't take her long to win him over. And he tried to dislike her. Hard. Isabelle won the hedgehog over with hundreds of bags of coffee beans, and their acquaintanceship was born! It wasn't long after meeting these three that Shadow learned of Sonic's evil deeds. Though unwilling to accept, Shadow found it difficult to deny the truth that was right in front of him. This was the beginning of his many problems in Li, though it was definitely one of the few that was eventually fixed. Shadow tried hard to search for anything that would prove the contrary to what he was told about Sonic. But his efforts were fruitless... This only seemed to embolden his efforts to return back to his world, though, and he started taking on any mission he could find in hopes of finding answers. Of course, the missions didn't end well, and Shadow got no answers, making his efforts fruitless once again. However, one good thing that was happened was that his acquaintanceship with Zeraora started to form into a sort of trust between the two. Zeraora shared with him her wish to stay in Li, and make it her home something Shadow promised he would help make happen. This, of course, made him wonder if setting everything back to normal was really the right thing to do... Of course, with that came the confession that Zeraora was an Ultra Beast, a Pokemon from another dimension as well as one that travels from one dimension to another. Shadow was surprised by this notion, but being a manipulator of time and space himself, all it seemed to do was make Shadow understand her just a bit more. Isonus, another character Shadow met extremely early on, was quite the eccentric and perhaps even a bit unstable of a fellow from the start. Shadow and Isonus seemed to share an interest in helping Li find a cure for Starvia, so when the two discussed it upon first meeting, though hesitant at first, Shadow easily agreed with very little persuasion. (Of course, at the time, he was just all too happy to find some way, any way, to get back to his world, but eh... still has to count for something!) After being in the Life Sphere for a while, Shadow happened to come across a rather timid mermaid named Seriri. At the time, Seriri was scared of her own shadow, getting spooked by even the tiniest thing that would move. Somewhat going against his more aggressive nature, Shadow sympathized with the scared girl and decided to try and help her get used to the Life Sphere a bit. Shadow became one of the first people she learned to trust in the Life Sphere, and the two grew a decent acquaintanceship over time. Seriri was the final piece Shadow needed to finally mellow down and accept the situation he was in, even though he still continued to try and fix everything. After a while, Shadow caught wind of the Absolution, and after struggling for a while, managed to find a way onto the airship in order to help fight off the evil Sonic. He attempted to try and reason with him, only for "Sonic" to reveal that he was actually a demon called Mephiles. His transformation occurred the moment he recognized Shadow, though the hedgehog has yet to understand why he triggered this. What was understood was the intense hatred that Mephiles seemed to have for Shadow, as he had every intention to destroy him. After a hard fought battle, Mephiles was defeated, but Shadow could see something fall in the distance. It was then that Shadow decided to embark on a journey to ensure that Mephiles was gone for good. Shadow has been at Li for over a year now, and though Shadow has mellowed and formed some trusts with people, he's still rather eager to get back to his world. He continues to strive to keep all of the promises he's made in Li, but more importantly trouble seems to be arising for him. With all of this overwhelming pressure he's putting onto himself, nothing good can come of it... Friends/Foes Shadow Ex's version of Shadow Friends: A.I.M., Mr. Game and Watch, Amaterasu, Skull Kid, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Eggman Foes: Eggman, Sonic, Infected, Black Doom, Black Shadow. Cynda1's version of Shadow Sonic the Hedgehog: Talking about Shadow's relationships is impossible without starting with his famous arch rival. Shadow is often mistaken for Sonic (and no, it almost never happens the other way around. I'm pretty sure that only happened with Isabelle.), and though it's annoying for both of them, Sonic's still a pretty important person in Shadow's life if only for the competition he brings. Shadow, though not overly obsessed with it, is always up for a competition with the blue blur, and takes every inch of Sonic's potential very seriously. Sonic and Shadow still bicker and jab at each other, they are rivals after all, but they've learned to trust each other over the years, though their polar opposite personalities still makes it a challenge at times. Even if they get on each other's nerves fairly often, Sonic and Shadow can always rely on each other to get out of sticky situations (even if Shadow won't ever admit it. Like ever.). Zeraora: Shadow's sort of self proclaimed mother figure, Zeraora was the first person to "welcome" Shadow into the Life Sphere. Category:Character Category:Sonic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shadow's Characters